Times Change
by Hannahbb21
Summary: Set 5 years after Season 5. Degrassi is haveing a reunion. I know it sounds cliche, but i promise its not. The first chapter is not m, but if i write more it will be so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first Degrassi fanfic so be nice. I rated it M becasu if i write another chapter it will be m. So tell me if you like it and want me to write more.

Emma still couldn't believe it had been 5 years; Five years since she had graduated and 5 years in a relationship. Degrassi still looked the same as she remembered. After she graduated college (she was an environmental scientist) and had moved after graduating to Wasaga Beach with Sean. They'd been married for about a year now and he'd opened up an auto-repair shop. She couldn't have been happier.

The reunion hadn't really been a surprise to her. She assumed it would happen sooner or later. Besides Manny and of course Sean, she hadn't seen anybody in over two years though she couldn't say she was particularly excited about seeing her high school friends, she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny Santo's absent mindedly smoked her cigarette as she yelled at her manager through the phone. She hadn't had a modeling job in over 4 weeks. She had promised herself she would quit, but she had been under a lot of stress lately, with moving and finding the time to fly up from NYC to go the reunion.

She groaned to herself as she realized her BMW was running out of gas and quickly made a detour into a gas station. She couldn't believe she had run out of gas only 3 miles from Degrassi. As she expected the gas attendant was rude and immature, and despite having more money than she knew what to do with, she didn't leave a tip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige Michaelchuck still couldn't believe she would be showing up at Degrassi in a mini-van. She was only glad that her 3 daughters weren't with her. She liked her life and knew she shouldn't be embarrassed, but the queen of Degrassi wasn't supposed to become a homemaker.

"Honey, are you listening?" Her husband asked. She'd met him as a freshman at Banting, he was Senior. It had been love at first site. She had been married by sophomore year. And when she'd found herself pregnant in her junior year, she had decided to drop out. Though Paige wasn't known to quit things, she felt everyday that she couldn't have made a better choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco Del Rossi still couldn't believe he was married. He had the life he had always dreamed of, a job as a social worker, a daughter, a house, and of course a husband. Dylan had been true to his word when he said he wouldn't ever cheat again. And things had worked out. He still saw Paige on weekly basis, since they both still lived in there childhood neighborhood.

Marco smiled as Dylan hummed along with the radio. He couldn't have carried a tune to save his life. He was looking forward to seeing his old friends. From what he'd heard most of them would be there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay grimaced to himself as her thought about people's reactions to him now. Guys like him just didn't become high school teachers. Granted he did teach an engineering class, but still. He'd gone to rehab right after his class graduated. He'd finished school soon after that. He'd only been teaching for a year, but he was already a favorite among his students.

He had a serious relationship with a pretty blonde History teacher, for about a year now. He sort of hoped he would marry her. But at the moment he had more pressing matters to abide too, such as grading tests. He only had about 10 minutes until people would start arriving and he wanted to finish them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy Brooks still couldn't believe that once again he was in a van with Craig singing along to The Who. It had been awhile since he'd seen Craig and had been quit happy when Craig had offered to pick him up and the airport and drive him over. He'd been living in NYC and had just recently had a successful art opening. His wheelchair would have made it a nuisance to find a ride over to the school, so if was a relief when Craig had offered.

He hadn't seen anybody in a long time and was looking forward to the idea. The person who he was looking forward to seeing the most was Ellie. He recently had been talking with her every night, and he was pretty sure she was into him. Jimmy smiled, realizing he might be having one good weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i know this is really short, but i wanted to at least post something. So sorry about the length. Also the story probably won't become M till about the 5 chapter(basically all of chapter 5 will be M for sexual content.) so hope you like the next chapter, please review.

Chapter 2

Ellie Nash couldn't believe once again she was standing in Degrassi's gym. It had seemed like much longer since she had been back. She was a journalist, like she had always wanted to be, and was living in L.A. She wasn't planning on coming back, but after she had started talking to Jimmy again, she had changed her mind.

Jimmy looked just like Ellie remembered him. The only difference was that his wheelchair had been painted with designs. She'd seen some of his work in an art magazine, he was really talented. When he saw her he immediately smiled. She quickly ran over to hug him and Craig, who had driven together. It was funny to see them all there again.

Craig Manning couldn't believe he was back at his high school with all his old friends. They laughed as Jimmy told them a story about a crazy woman who wanted jimmy to paint her naked in central park, and felt sad when Marco told of a kid he had worked with that got stabbed in a gang fight. Craig didn't mention his career. They all knew that story.

He'd had the potential to be a big star, and was well on his way. He'd toured with Taking Back Sunday and had had CD out. It was a successful one too. But things didn't stay good for long. On one of his tours he found cocaine, and became addicted. It eventually cost him Manny and his career. Though he'd been off for 3, he'd never made a comeback as a musician. Now he managed a record company, though he liked being around the industry again, it wasn't the same.

Paige couldn't believe she was seeing everyone again. The biggest surprise was Jay. He'd actually managed to turn his life around. She'd asked him about Alex, but he said he hadn't heard from her in over 2 years. Paige was disappointed, but was also relieved she would not have to introduce her husband to her ex-girlfriend.

Though she had mentioned Alex once or twice, it hadn't really been a topic that had been discussed. It would have been a topic to discuss if he had to meet her. Though Hazel hadn't come back she was glad to see Jimmy again. She hadn't seen him since her wedding. She still had the painting of her and her husband the Jimmy had painted in her living room. The surprise bigger than Jay though was Ellie, she had actually developed a sense of style. Her red hair hung in loose waves and her black spaghetti strap dress was defiantly designer. It was then that Paige had a feeling she never thought she would experience, she was jealous of Ellie Nash.


End file.
